In recent years, thermal transfer systems have been developed to obtain prints from pictures which have been generated electronically from a color video camera. According to one way of obtaining such prints, an electronic picture is first subjected to color separation by color filters. The respective color-separated images are then converted into electrical signals. These signals are then operated on to produce cyan, magenta and yellow electrical signals. These signals are then transmitted to a thermal printer. To obtain the print, a cyan, magenta or yellow dye-donor element is placed face-to-face with a dye-receiving element. The two are then inserted between a thermal printing head and a platen roller. A line-type thermal printing head is used to apply heat from the back of the dye-donor sheet The thermal printing head has many heating elements and is heated up sequentially in response to one of the cyan, magenta or yellow signals, and the process is then repeated for the other two colors. A color hard copy is thus obtained which corresponds to the original picture viewed on a screen. Further details of this process and an apparatus for carrying it out are contained in U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,271, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
Dyes for thermal dye transfer imaging should have bright hue, good solubility in coating solvents, good transfer efficiency and good light stability. A dye receiver polymer should have good affinity for the dye and provide a stable (to heat and light) environment for the dye after transfer. In particular, the transferred dye image should be resistant to damage caused by handling, or contact with chemicals or other surfaces such as the back of other thermal prints, adhesive tape, and plastic folders such as poly(vinyl chloride), generally referred to as "retransfer".
Commonly-used dyes are nonionic in character because of the easy thermal transfer achievable with this type of compound. The dye-receiver layer usually comprises an organic polymer with polar groups to act as a mordant for the dyes transferred to it. A disadvantage of such a system is that since the dyes are designed to be mobile within the receiver polymer matrix, the prints generated can suffer from dye migration over time.
A number of attempts have been made to overcome the dye migration problem which usually involves creating some kind of bond between the transferred dye and the polymer of the dye image-receiving layer. One such approach involves the transfer of a cationic dye to an anionic dye-receiving layer, thereby forming an electrostatic bond between the two. However, this technique involves the transfer of a cationic species which, in general, is less efficient than the transfer of a nonionic species.
In one type of thermal dye transfer printing, deprotonated nonionic dyes may be transferred to an acid-containing receiver where a reprotonation process may take place to convert the dyes to their protonated form by interaction with the acid moiety in the dye-receiving layer. The dyes are thus rendered cationic. As a consequence, the transferred dyes are anchored in the receiving layer and form a strong electrostatic bond. The reprotonation reaction also causes a hue shift of the transferred dyes from their deprotonated form to their protonated form. In a practical sense, it is always desirable to complete this protonation process as fast as possible at a rate known as the dye conversion rate.